Open Wounds
by WinxClub63
Summary: The story takes place almost 6 years after the end of "Adopted", or in other words, in 2021. Alexander (Sportacus) and Valeria's family is about to get even bigger than they thought, but they are also in danger, and for the first time we will hear about Alexander's parents. Does Alex really cares about his family, and not just protecting them from evil?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The day was February 19, 2021.

It was another winter evening in LazyTown, it was snowing outside.

Alexander (who was still wearing his Sportacus' uniform), his wife Valeria and their children Stephanie and Matias (who were 16 and 5 years old by now) had a nice family dinner, when Valeria said she has an announcement to make.

"Well, actually, I kept it as a secret for the last three days, that even dad doesn't know, but I guess that now I can tell you guys the good news." She said.

"Really? What's the good news?" Stephanie asked with a mouth full mashed potatoes.

"Well, um, three days ago I've found out that I'm pregnant..." Valeria smiled nervously.

The three others stopped eating immediately.

Stephanie gasped, stood up from her chair and went to hug her mother.

"Oh, mom! These are such great news!" She said with excitement.

"Thank you, sweetie." Valeria returned the hug.

"Wait, you really are pregnant?" Alexander asked in disbelief.

"Yes!" Valeria said.

"Do I really need to remind you that Valentine's Day is also our anniversary?" she leaned to his side and whispered, raising an eyebrow.

Alex just laughed, hugged her and kissed her cheek.

"Wait, what does it mean?" Matias asked from his chair, and that made the grown-ups laugh.

"It means that will get to be a big brother too." Stephanie told him as she returned to her chair.

"Yes, right now I'm having a baby in the womb that inside my stomach. You know, like when aunt Mandy was pregnant two years ago, and eventually she gave birth to your cousin Deborah, who's also Sean's little sister." Vale explained to her son.

"Oooohhh! Now I get it!" Matias said and made the others laugh again.

"What?" he asked, not understanding why they are laughing.

"Nothing. You're just so sweet." Vale told him and they continued to eat.

* * *

Later that night, Valeria tucked Matias to bed.

"Are you exciting about the new baby?" she asked her son as she covered him with his blanket.

"I guess." He nodded, and then asked, "When the baby will be here?"

"In nine more months, honey." Valeria smiled at him.

"That long?!" Matias asked shocked.

"Well, that's what it takes a baby to grow in the womb." Vale chuckled.

"How did it even get to your womb?" Mati asked innocently.

"Well... Mommy and Daddy made it together..." this was her best she could explain this to him.

"Ok, but how?" he kept asking.

"You will know when you'll get older." She told him.

"Ugh, why?" he groaned.

"Because you're not older enough to know this! Now, let's talk about something else – do you want me to read you a bed time story?" she asked.

"Ok. How about you'll tell me how Stephanie and I were as babies." He suggested.

"Oh, Mati... You know that Dad and I didn't raised Stephanie when she was a baby." Vale tried to block the pain of the memories.

"Oh, right... So just tell me about me!" he happily said.

"Alright, I will. Well, first of all, your birth was very different than what you know – you were in hurry to come out to the world, that you came a week earlier than you should've and you came out really fast that even the doctors didn't get me to the hospital and I had to deliver you in our bedroom." Valeria told him.

"Wow... That's pretty awesome." He said with a fascination on his face.

Valeria laughed at it and continued.

"And, well, as all of the babies, you woke me up at nights to feed you or change you diapers. And since I know how much your dad needs his sleep, I didn't let him to come to you at nights, and that made me so tired that I once found myself sleeping on the carpet next to your crib!" she laughed and Matias laughed with her.

"Anyway, your dad insisted that I will get a full night sleep, so he woke to you one night and do you know how I found him in the next morning?" she asked and Matias shrugged.

"He was sleeping on the rocking chair, holding you in one arm and holding your bottle in the other. I didn't have a heart to wake him up. Luckily, there wasn't lots of troubles that day." Vale laughed again and so was Matias.

"Now, come on, go to sleep! You really seems tired!" she told him and kissed his forehead, then left the room.

She wanted to go to sleep too, but not before passing at Stephanie's bedroom.

"Hey, Steph..?" she quietly opened the door.

"Oh, hey! Aren't you tired?" Stephanie turned with her face to her mother.

Valeria came in and sat on Stephanie's bed.

"I was about to ask you the same thing. Chatting with Pixel?" she asked as she saw Stephanie with her smartphone in her hand.

Stephanie lowered her head a bit so her mother won't see her blushing and said "...Yes."

"Ahhh, you're growing so fast!" Valeria cried as she let herself to "fall" next to Stephanie, and Stephanie giggled and hugged her.

"It's ok, this time I'm not going anywhere." Stephanie laughed.

"Good. I wouldn't want it any other way." Valeria laughed a little and Stephanie pulled her tighter and kissed her mother's head.

"Now go to sleep, so Pixel and I can keep talk about our 'teenagers' things, that an old lady like you can't understand." Stephanie teased her.

"Ok, fine, I'll go. Goodnight anyway." Valeria said as she left the room.

She went to her bedroom and changed to her pyjama, and joined Alex in their bed.

"So what about you? How do you feel about it?" Valeria asked him while he was concentrated in his book.

"About what?" he asked confused.

"About the baby..." she said.

"Oh, sorry, I'm just..."

"Nah, that's ok, I know you had a pretty tough day as Sportacus." She said and let him lay on her chest and played with his hair.

"Yeah, well, getting people out of the snow isn't that fun. And then there's this 5 years old energy bomb that waiting for me to play with him. But trust, all this 'boring' saving in the snow is worth it if I get to play with him at the end of the day." He smiled.

"Well, we both know that he has your genes." She chuckled.

"Yeah… Well, anyway, I will answer your question now – I'm super excited, but I'm too tired to show it right now but I'm sure you'll understand." Alexander told her.

"I'm glad you're excited, and I understand it and I let you go to sleep." She told him, then he rolled back to his side and they both fell asleep.

Except that Alex fell asleep with a weird feeling...

* * *

**Author's note: Woo-hoo, first chapter of the sequel story for "Adopted"! Now don't worry, the real action begins in the next chapter, and we'll get to know why Alex feels so weird... Does it have something to do with their unborn baby? Who knows.  
****Anyway, I hope you like it, and if you did, please Favourite, Follow and Review this fanfiction :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next morning.

The next morning Alexander woke up with a very weird feeling, like something bad is going to happen. He didn't know what this bad thing is, but he didn't let this feeling go.

"Hey, good morning!" Valeria greeted him when she came to the first floor and saw him sitting on a bar stool at the kitchen island.

"Hey..." he barely replied.

"Wow. Even I don't look that bad after my morning sickness..." she thought herself for a minute.

"Anyway," she shook her head, "Are you all right? What's that face you're making?" she asked.

"I don't know, but I just woke up with the weirdest feeling today, like something bad is going to happen today." He told her.

"Really?" she frowned, and he nodded.

"Look, why don't eat some breakfast, it will calm you down and later we will see what the day will bring us. Ok?" she told him, then kissed him and went to the fridge.

But he still couldn't calm down!

* * *

School was off because of the snow, so Valeria and Alexander (dressed as Sportacus, of course) went out with Stephanie and Matias to play in the snow.

Stephanie went to play with her friends, and Matias played with his parents until some of his friends came out to the snow too, which left Alexander and Valeria alone.

"Are you still having this bad feeling you had this morning?" she asked as she gave him a hug to warm herself a little more.

"Yes, I am! And it's driving me crazy!" he hugged her back.

Suddenly, a big snow-storm began to happen.

"Matias! Come over here!" Valeria yelled to him as loud as she could, then ran to hold him. The others just tried to cover themselves or to go back home. Stephanie and Pixel came and gathered with Vale and Matias

"I know something would happen…" Alex told to himself.

He saw a black blur moving in his direction. When it stopped, it laughed.

"Hello, Alexander Scheving." It said.

"M-M-Mark? Mark Prescott?!" Alexander asked, surprised.

"Ah, so you do recognise me... After all these 17 years..." This "Mark" laughed again.

"How can I forget you?!"

"Yeah... Well, now, since I know that my work wasn't done 17 years ago, I'm ready to finish it – right here, right now!" Mark laughed once again, but louder, then pulled out a gun from his black coat and pointed it to Alex's family, who saw everything.

"I will not let do this!" Alexander screamed and knocked him to ground, making Mark to shoot in the direction of the sky.

He punched him and hit him, he did everything he could to kill him or at least just make him very very weak.

"You're not going away with this!" Alex told him angrily as he held his collar and keeping him knocked to ground.

"Oh, but I will..." Mark said and vanished like he was snow in the wind.

Alexander's eyes became bigger when he saw this. Then he rushed to his family.

"Are you guys ok?" he asked as they all nodded, still shaking from the fear.

"Alex, who was this guy?" Pixel asked, still hugging Stephanie.

"Well, um, it's a little complicated, but in the bottom line – he wants to kill all of us so there will be no memory of my family." He told them with a worried look on his face.

"Wait, you mean..." Valeria started to say.

"Yes... He's out now for some reason." Alexander nodded.

"What? Wait, who is it? How do you know him?" Stephanie asked her parents confused.

"Ok, let's go home now and get you all warm, then we will talk about it." Alexander suggested and they all nodded and headed to the Schevings home.

* * *

At home, Valeria made hot chocolate for everyone and then put Matias in bed to take a nap.

"Why did you put him in bed already?" Stephanie asked confused.

"Because he doesn't need to hear this story." Valeria answered a little bit angry.

"What is this story anyway? Why this guy wants to kill you?" Pixel asked.

The two teenagers stood next to Valeria – who stood next to the kitchen island – and they all looked at Alex, who sat there, for answers.

"I guess, Stephanie, that you would know this, one way or another." He looked at Stephanie who was now concerned.

"Stephanie – my parents didn't die in a car accident as I told you." He said at once, and Stephanie's eyes got wider.

"What? Wait... So how did they die?" She hesitated.

"Well, my father died on my birthday party, which we celebrated a week after my actual birthdate." Alex began to tell and voice started to break.

"We celebrated in our back yard in Miami, and I guess he hid somewhere there – and then he just shoot him." He continued and a couple of tear slid down his cheeks.

"He just died at the place. And my mother... She... She couldn't really move on without him, and a month after our wedding she literally died from a broken heart." He began to cry and so does Stephanie. Pixel was just shocked from the story, and Valeria was crying silently.

"Oh, dad..." Stephanie said and went to hug him and he returned it.

After they released each other, Stephanie asked "Did the police ever caught him?"

"Yes... A month later... He was supposed to be in jail for something like 30 years, but... Apparently he escaped somehow." He said as he took a deep breath.

"Why did he even do it?" Stephanie asked.

"I... I'm going to check on Matias..." Valeria excused herself and left upstairs.

"My dad told me about him, he was his 'enemy' when he was a child back in Iceland. He told me that Mark just hated anything good and nice. And that's why he hated him the most – he was the most kind and nice and smartest kid in his school, and later on he became a hero. Sportacus 9. He just gave the man all the reasons to hate him." Alexander smiled a little.

"So, that's why he wanted to kill you all today?" Pixel asked, still shocked.

"Yes. But I'm not going to let him. I'm not going to let him take away from my only family." Alexander told them and Stephanie hugged him again.

Pixel used it to go upstairs and see Valeria. He knew that she wasn't really checking on Matias, and heard her crying in the laundry room.

He slightly opened the door and saw her there, folding some clothes and crying.

"Vale?" he asked.

"Oh, Pixel! You scared me!" She jumped and turned around to him, but then went back to the clothes.

"I just wanted to see if you're alright... You know, despite being Stephanie's boyfriend, I'm also your friend." He smiled to her and she finally turned around.

"I know that... So how do you feel about this... story?" she asked him.

"I was about to ask you the same thing. I'm still a little shocked. I mean, I heard all these kind of stories in the movies, but in real life? To my friends? It's really hard to believe. Although you seem to take it a little bit harder." Pixel told her and she leaned on the washing machine.

"I was there Pixel. I loved his parents so much, they were incredible persons. I saw everything. I had to comfort Alexander and his mother while I needed someone to comfort me as well. My parents and his parents were best friends, and we considered ourselves as one, big family. I had to be strong for them when it happened, but after two weeks, when Alexander came to thank me for being there for him, I let everything out. He never guessed that I was holding everything in, and he said that he appreciated me for this. When his mother died from a broken heart, we comforted each other this time, not just one being strong for the other." Valeria told Pixel, and he saw that she wanted to cry.

"You're holding yourself again, I see you. Don't do that. Let it out." Pixel told her.

She began to cry and Pixel came and gave her a hug.

"There you go..." Pixel smiled a little and Valeria returned the hug.

"Thank you, Pixel."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Except for Alex, everything and everyone calmed down a bit since the other day. Alexander was still trying to find out how did Mark realise out of jail, and more important – why?

"Alex, would please cut it out?" Valeria snapped him out of his thoughts.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Alex, this can't keep your mind that occupied that much! It has been already a month! You have to let it go," Valeria told him.

"But I can't, Vale! I just can't," he told her.

She couldn't take it. She rolled her eyes at him.

"Look, after I'm picking up Matias from his kindergarten, I have my first appointment at the doctor, and I could really use your company," she told him softly.

"Uh... I'll think about it," he told her.

"Ok... It's your decision..." she sadly said. He noticed it, but had nothing to say.

* * *

Meanwhile, Stephanie hung out with her friends at school.

"You know, guys, I'm really worried about my dad..." she told them, and Pixel, her boyfriend, pulled her into a hug.

"Is it really that serious, Pinky?" Trixie asked.

"Yes. That man, Mark Prescott, is literally after them," Pixel told her.

"Yeah, and especially now, that my mom is pregnant..." Stephanie blurted out.

"Wait, your mother is having a baby?" Ziggy asked.

"Yeah, and she kinda made us swear we won't tell until-" she began to say.

"Oh, Stephanie, that's wonderful!" Trixie said.

"Steph, you didn't tell me that!" Pixel smiled at her.

"So is that finally means that _I_ would get to be the baby's godfather?" Stingy asked.

"STINGY!" they said at once.

"Well, at least I tried."

* * *

At noon, Stephanie was already home when Vale and Mati came back home. They found Alex sitting in the living room in his Sportacus uniform, surrounded by old boxes full of photos and letters.

"Daddy!" Matias screamed, making Alexander turn around.

"Hey, little guy!" Alex picked him up and sat him on his lap.

If there was anything that Alex liked more than playing with the LazyTown kids, it was to play with his own kid. Every time he was near him, he just looked at him and asked himself how he could act so stupid while Valeria was having him. When Valeria told them she was pregnant again, he promised that he would be 100% into this. This promise didn't last long, though.

"Hey, honey, what's all this?" she asked.

"I'm trying to find any clues about Mark, something that will give me hint for why he's back," he told her.

"Oh... Well, I'm leaving in 15 minutes if you still want to join me," Valeria said.

"Um, sorry, my love, but I gotta stay here, cause if I stop-" he was about to finish his sentence, but he heard her going upstairs without saying a word.

"Daddy, is mommy upset with you?" Matias asked.

Sportacus sighed.

"Yeah, but I'm going to apologize to her later," he told his son.

* * *

Valeria was passing Stephanie's room, on her way to the bedroom.

"Hey, mom! Are you alright?" she asked.

"Yeah..." Vale said and kept going.

"No you're not! What happened?" she asked her mother.

"Nothing, just... Your father promised me that he will be with me 100% in this pregnancy, and let's just say it's not going so well," Vale told her daughter.

"Don't worry, I will talk to him later, but tell me, what is it now?"

"Well, I... Today is my first appointment at the doctor, and I could really use his support. He is the father, after all. But hey... Why don't you come with me? I-I mean if you want to..." Valeria told her.

"Oh my god, are you kidding? I'd love to!" Stephanie exclaimed.

"Great, then," Valeria looked at her watch, "we have 10 more minutes to leave."

"Ok, I'll go get ready!"

_10 minutes later..._

Stephanie and her mother rushed down the stairs, fully covered from head to toe.

"Hey Steph, where are you going?" Alex asked his daughter.

"Well, since you didn't want to go with mom to her first sonogram – then I'm going," she simply said, and the two went out without saying another word.

* * *

At the doctor's office, Vale lied on the bed, waited for the doctor to come back with the files she needed.

"Well, Mrs. Scheving, I see that this is your third pregnancy. Congratulations!" the doctor said.

"Thank you! Actually, my first daughter is accompanying me here today," she looked at Stephanie.

"Oh, that's just wonderful! Shall we start?" the doctor asked and the girls nodded.

Stephanie and her mom held hands, neither of them knew who was more excited about this.

"Well, everything looks just fine for a 6 weeks pregnancy. Would you like to hear their heartbeats?" the doctor asked.

"_Their_ heartbeats?" Valeria asked surprised.

"Wait, you mean there's more than one baby?" Stephanie asked shocked. The doctor nodded.

"See?" she pointed at the monitor.

"Congratulations. You're going to have twins," the doctor smiled as she saw both mother and daughter tearing up together.

* * *

Coming back excited from the doctor, Valeria and Stephanie entered the house, to find Alex and Matias in the same position as they left them.

"Hey, dad! Hey, Mati! You'll never guess what we found out at the doctor's office!" Stephanie said with excitement.

"Um, I'd rather not guess..." Alex tried to be gentle.

"And why not?" Vale took off her coat and crossed her arms.

"Because I... Want to be surprised... And so is Mati," he told them.

"Ok, dad, you and I, laundry room, _now_," Stephanie ordered him.

Once the door was closed, they began to fight.

"What's the real reason you're not into this pregnancy as you promised mom?" she asked.

He didn't answer.

"Well?!"

"Fine! I don't want to know anything about this pregnancy until I figure out why Mark is back and until I put him behind the bars again, because he can use any of this information to hurt us, and I don't want him to do to this baby the same thing that happened to you, or him hurting your mother and little brother and whatever is in her womb! Because I don't want to lose you, all of you!" he told her.

That's when Valeria opened the door, holding Matias in her arms.

"Is that why you didn't want to come today?" she asked with tears in her eyes.

"Y-Yes..."

"Then why didn't you just tell me that in the first place?" she entered the room.

"Because I know you don't like me talking just about that," he said.

"But you still could tell me the truth and not hurt me like that," she said.

"I know, you're right. I should've been honest with you. I'm sorry," he smiled weakly.

"Well, if I'm already here, I will start folding the laundry maybe..." she put Matias down and was about to go the dryer when Alexander stopped her.

"No, let me do this. You should go and rest. For you and for the baby's sake," he said and place his hand on her stomach.

'_Oh, if you only knew it was more than one...'_ Valeria thought to herself.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

He just nodded and kissed her forehead.

* * *

**Author's note: SO GOOD TO GO BACK TO THE ORIGINS! I've missed this family so damn much, you guys have no idea.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Mommy, why can't you tell me what's going on in your tummy?" Matias asked when Valeria tucked him to bed.

"Because I promised daddy not to tell him or you," she simply said.

"But whyyyy?" he asked again.

Alexander passed by the room exactly at this point of the conversation. He stopped next to the door and listened.

"Because... Daddy wants it to be a surprise for you both," she told him.

"So how come Stephanie knows?"

Alex sighed at this question.

"Because she went with me to the doctor," she replied.

"Can I come with to the doctor next time?" he asked again, half-asleep.

"No, mi amor... But soon as daddy will let me tell you, I will," she kissed him on his forehead and left, when she surprisingly met Alexander behind the door.

"Oh! Oh, hey, honey... Didn't see you there," she said.

"I know, I was... On my way to the bathroom and... I couldn't not listen," he told her and pulled her into his arms.

"It's killing me on the inside, because I want to know too, but it's for our family's safety," he told her.

"I know. And I appreciate it," she said, then each of them went to their own way – he went to the bathroom and she went to the bedroom.

After he stepped out of the shower, he got dressed, then looked at himself in the mirror.

'Life was so simple 5 years ago, when you didn't know Stephanie was your daughter and Valeria didn't move to town, and you didn't have this 5 year old kid jumping all around. You were just Sportacus,' he thought to himself.

'Yeah, life was very simple without your dream life coming true!' said another voice in his head.

'You gotta be kidding yourself, Alex! You love them! You love them with all your heart!' the voice kept saying. He rubbed his temples as if his head was hurting, then he decided to just go to sleep.

Valeria was just reading some articles on her smartphone about twin pregnancies when Alexander hopped under the blanket, so she quickly closed her phone.

"Hey, is everything ok?" she asked when she saw his face.

"Yeah, just... Thinking too much," he said.

"Oh, do you want me to get you a glass of water?" she asked and already sat on the bed with her legs on the carpet.

"No," he stopped her by putting his hand on her stomach.

"I'll be fine," he said and she covered herself again with the blanket.

"Ok, if you're sure," she said, and laid her hand over his as he peacefully went to sleep.

She just sat there, leaning on her pillows and the head of the bed.

She looked up to the ceiling, then closed her eyes and quietly prayed, "god, please make this end."

* * *

Meanwhile, in some secret place, somewhere, Mark and his men were ready for some action.

"I want The Sportacus dynasty to end, once and for all! They always had everything, all the people liked them... And only I had to break something in the house only so my own mother will notice me!" Mark yelled.

"I spied on his wife and daughter today, they were going to a doctors clinic from some reason," one of the men said.

"Ok, this might actually can help us," Mark looked at him, then at another man.

"Jacob! I need you to dress up as doctor or something and go to this hospital and get Valeria Scheving files. I need to know if we're about to lose her, because if so, destroying Sportacus 10 and his little children will be easy," Mark evilly smiled.

"No problem sir," the man named Jacob nodded.

"Good."

* * *

At around 5:00 in the morning, Alexander woke up to the feeling of Valeria leaving the bed, and then heard her throwing up in the bathroom.

"...Here we go again..." he said when their bedroom door was opened.

"Daddy, is mommy ok?" Matias asked as he rubbed his eyes.

"Yes, she's fine... It's just the baby making her sick, that's normal. Now go back to bed, you have another two hours until you really have to wake up," Alexander smiled weakly.

"Ok," Matias said and climbed onto his parents' bed.

Alexander laughed a little, but moved the blanket so his son could climb in and cuddle against his chest. It has been a long time since he slept with them like this. In fact, the last time was around 6 months ago, when he was still scared of monsters. But both Alex and Valeria promised him that once and for all, monsters did not exist.

When Valeria was back in the room, she saw her this beautiful image of her husband and son cuddling together. She kept this as a mental picture in her mind, then went back to sleep.

* * *

Around 9:00AM, Jacob went to the hospital, pretending to be a male nurse.

He got in very easily, nobody was suspicious.

He reached to the files, and looked for the letter S.

Then he found it – Scheving Valeria.

He opened her folder when nobody was looking, and what he discovered there he knew his boss wouldn't like.

He immediately called him.

"Hello, boss?"

"Hello, Jacob! Well, you got anything for me?" Mark asked.

"Yeah, but you're definitely not going to like it," Jacob said, and then told him the news.

"SHE IS PREGNANT?! WITH TWINS?!" Mark shouted.

"Ok, ok, I'll think of a new plan," he told Jacob and hung up the phone.

"Ugh! This isn't going like I planned!" he groaned.

Then an idea came up to his head.

"But... If she's pregnant... and with twins... It could also ruin the family faster when I kill her," he came to conclusion, then he laughed wickedly.

* * *

Alex was awake since 9:00AM, since he got a strange feeling. _The_ strange feeling _again_. He looked at the way of the stairs, seeing his wife coming down (after throwing up for the third time this morning).

'She doesn't deserve any of this,' he thought to himself.

"Oh my god, my stomach is burning!" she groaned.

"Could you please be a sweetheart and make me some tea?" she asked and groaned again.

'If now she's in pain, I don't want to know what Mark will do to her,' he thought again.

"Sure, my love," he smiled and went to the kitchen.

"There you go," he brought her the hot cup of tea, then hugged and kissed her cheek.

"Thank you," she smiled weakly.

"And thank you for being the most wonderful and understanding wife a man could have," he told her, and kissed her again on the cheek and stroke her stomach.

"Oh my god, we're so sweet it's making me sick again," she laughed and took another sip of her tea.

"Hey, can I ask you a question?" she asked as she sat down in the living room.

"Yeah, sure..." Alex said hesitantly and sat down next to her.

"Why did Mati sleep in our bed this morning?" she smiled.

Alex let out a breath of relief and laughed.

"Well, you woke him up, so I told him that you were fine and that he can go back to sleep. So he did went back to sleep. In our bed," he laughed.

* * *

**Author's note: First chapter I write as and 18 years old, yay! My birthday was on April 21th, just so you know...**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Valeria could really feel the changes now, and the life that grows inside of her. Her bump was already showing, and as she expected, it was a little bit bigger than usual, since she was having twins. She did wonder though if Alex will notice that.

Looking at her bump in the mirror made her remember Matias pregnancy, 5 years ago. She remembered she did the same thing.

"Well," she laughed, "Some things will never change".

She changed to nice spring dress, and went down stairs to find the house empty.

Matias was in his kindergarten, Stephanie was at school, and she guessed that Alex – or she say, Sportacus – is in his airship, in the outskirts of the town. He lately spend most of his time there, sometime he even slept there instead of coming home. It made her worried, because all he do there is exercising (of course, he is Sportacus) and thinking about plans to catch and beat Mark Prescott.

So instead of do nothing and be alone at home, she decided to do nothing and be alone outside.

It was pretty sunny, so she took her sunglasses and put on some sunscreen and went out.

She walked around in the little, quiet town. She actually liked for once.

"But once that you two are here, it would be even noisier," she laughed as she caressed her little bump.

She walked a little more, until she ran into Bessie, who was hanging her laundry outside.

"Oh, hello Bessie!" she said as she walked around it so she won't move anything.

"Ah, hello, darling! My, look at you, growing bigger every day!" Bessie laughed.

"I know, right?" Valeria laughed as well, and sat on the small yellow wall next to her.

"So how are holding on so far? I know that Sportacus is a little 'zoned-out' about this whole pregnancy," Bessie asked.

"Yeah... In the first trimester it wasn't that bed, but now, since I'm at the beginning of my second trimester, it's going to be harder, especially since he's in his airship all the time lately," she told the blue haired woman.

"Oh, dear... Is everything ok?" she asked.

"Well, not quite..." Valeria sighed and explained to her everything.

"Oh, dear god! I hope that this... Mark guy will behind bars again, as soon as possible!" Bessie said.

"Don't get it wrong, me too! But I wish that he would let it go just a bit to be with me," Valeria told her.

* * *

"Ok, I got it! I got the perfect plan!" Mark announced.

"Listen to this – we need to catch Sportacus's daughter and son, while their parents aren't home. Then, when they _finally_ find their beloved children, we will catch the pregnant Mrs. Scheving too. Then, when he is all alone, with no chance to save his family, we'll kill him in one shot – in front of his family, and then they will be next," Mark explained his plan and all his men applauded.

"Mike!" Mark called to one of his men, "Spy on the family to find out if both Sportacus and Valeria has plans outside, while the kids are inside the house."

Mike nodded.

* * *

Around 10:00PM, Alexander returned _home_. He found out that Valeria was in the living room, staring at the TV screen, not really concentrating in what was on.

"Hey..." he quietly said, but it was loud enough to draw her attention.

"Hi! Welcome back," she said with a smile.

"Where are the kids?" he asked, he seemed half asleep.

"Well, um, it's 10:00PM, so they are already in bed," she told him.

"Oh, you're right! I barely noticed the time... But what are you doing in this hour? Aren't you tired as well?" he asked.

"Yes, I am, but," she said and stood up, "I've been doing what I did for the past month, which is waiting for you to _perhaps_ come back home."

He looked at her from head to toe, and couldn't miss her baby bump. It was bigger than he thought it would be for the beginning of her second trimester, but he didn't want to ask since he didn't want to know anything that might risk her.

"I know, and I'm sorry, but it's something I got to do to keep us safe," he wrapped his arms around her, pressed her into him and kissed her on the cheek.

"I know, but I wished that you could just let it go a little and be with me," she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"But I can't," he told her.

"Well then, I can't be with you," she said and he drew back.

"No, I'm serious," she said and they departed, "you stink as hell, go to the shower _now_!" she commanded and he burst into laughter.

* * *

**Author's note: Short chapter, I know, but it was really really later, so I had to get this done...**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Valeria couldn't take it anymore! _Sportacus_ completely left them on their own, and moved back to his airship.

The couple had fought about this a lot lately, and Alexander decided to go and live again in his airship.

"But why don't you get it?! It's for you own good!" he yelled at her.

"Well, I would get it if Mark was constantly trying to kill us, not that he somehow escaped from jail and tried to kill us few months ago!" she yelled back.

Silence.

"Why, for god's sake, when we're finally having the family we've always dream of-"

"Yeah, right, because I've always dreamed that the guy who killed my father will try to kill my wife and children too!" he yelled again.

"Look, Alex, it won't help any of us if you will be so stressed about Mark..." she tried to calm him down

"You know what? Until you will understand that I'm doing this for the good of this family, I'm leaving!"

"W-What?! Where are you going to be?!" she shouted as he put on his blue cap.

"In my airship, of course! Get used to it – Sportacus is back, and for a full time job," he said, "you know, like I did before you moved to LazyTown and we found out that Stephanie is our daughter..."

He left.

Vale never felt more broken. She fell on her knees and tried to block her tears, while she held her stomach, which was even bigger now, since she was in the beginning of the fifth month of her pregnancy.

"Is it safe to come out now?" she heard a soft voice coming from the stairs.

She turned her head and her two children could see she was crying. The two rushed down and hugged her.

"Shh... It will be ok, mom..." Stephanie pulled her mother into her shoulder and caressed her – which is the same thing that Vale is doing to them when they are sad or upset.

* * *

Two weeks has passed, and Valeria couldn't stand it anymore. Even though Stephanie helped her a lot in the house chores and with Matias, she still missed Alexander. It wasn't the same.

So she decided to go and talk to him again. He had to know how she felt, and most of all – all the details about her pregnancy.

Luckily, the airship still responded to her voice, so the ladder came down easily and she climbed up.

She found her husband exercising (of course) while thinking hard on a way to catch Mark. At the same time. How was that even possible? She had no idea.

"Valeria?" he said as he lifted his head up to see her.

"Hi," she said.

"What are you doing here?" he stood up.

"Just came here to talk. I really missed you, and so are the kids," she told him.

"I miss you all too. And I'm sure that I will miss you even more once Mark will get you, and I will have to rescue all of you," he told her as he walked around her.

"Oh, come on! Don't start again!" she groaned.

"Well, what did expect from me to say?" he asked.

"An 'I love you' could be a good start," she said.

He sighed.

"Look, I came here to talk to you and have a pleasant conversation, so that's what we're going to do."

Sportacus understood what she wanted to talk to him about. The baby.

"No we're not. I don't want to take the risk that Mark might hear that somehow and-" he said but she cut him off.

"I'm having twins."

Sportacus eyes widened.

"W-What? Twins?"

"Yes. A boy and a girl, one of each," she tried to smile.

Sportacus knew he was supposed to be excited, but he couldn't.

"Why? Why did you tell me that, huh?! I told you I didn't want to hear any of that!" he shouted.

"But you need to! I was really hoping that in this pregnancy you wouldn't act like you did when I was having Matias, but apparently I was wrong."

Suddenly, a strong wind started blowing. So strong, it made the whole airship swing all around. Within an instinct, Sportacus caught his wife in his arms and held her as close and tight as he could. He couldn't risk her or... the twins.

"How come there's a thunderstorm in the middle of June?!" Valeria asked loudly.

"I don't know!" he shouted back.

"Wait – I do know!" he kept shouting.

"IT MUST BE MARK PRESCOTT'S WORK! REMEMBER HOW HE MADE THAT SNOW STORM WHEN HE FIRST APPEARED?" he screamed more, as the wind became even stronger.

"YES! OH MY GOD..." Vale said.

"THE KIDS!" they said together.

Once the storm was over, the couple rushed down to their house, to see if the kids are safe.

"Stephanie?!" Sportacus shouted, but his voice echoed back.

"Matias, mi amor?!" Valeria shouted as well as she went upstairs, to see if they are there.

"I... I can't believe it..." Valeria almost fainted when she went down the stairs, and he held her.

"Oh, Alex, you were right, you were right all this time!" she cried on his chest.

"No... It's ok... You were right too, I should have been more involved, that way I could have prevented that..." he told her softly and her head.

He released her a little from their hug, but he still wrapped his hands around her waist.

"I promise you, we will find them..." Sportacus said, when his suddenly felt something weird, and so did Valeria.

"The twins... They are moving!" Valeria exclaimed quietly.

"Oh my god..." Sportacus moved his hands from her waist to her stomach and felt it really clear. Valeria put her hands on his.

Then, for the first time in months, Sportacus smiled. And also, for the first time in months – he kissed her.

And that's where their journey begins.


End file.
